Generations: Part Two Version B
by Yaminoko-Jeichan
Summary: Continues where Generations left offat the hospital with Ryuu and company waiting to find out if Ryuu's son Kessuke is all right. Version Bdeath version.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Anyone reading this who hasn't read '_Generations_' please do so now to understand what's going on.

**Generations: Part Two:**

**Version B:**

**Chapter One:**

"Sakuma-san?" The doctor inquired, at which Ryuuichi stood up, trembling—with tear-filled, hopeful eyes he faced the doctor.

"Yes?" Ryuu searched the doctor's face for hope, for some good news—all he found was a mask hiding all emotion except a sliver of….of pity? '_No….'_

"I'm sorry; there was nothing we could—"

Ryuu blocked everything out at that moment—faintly he was aware of the collective gasp around him and the mournful words of comfort pelted down on him, but they were distant.

'_No…Kess….'_

Soon even his dim recollect of Tohma speaking to him worriedly, tears in his eyes left his senses—all replaced by images of his son.

His vibrant blue eyed, black haired son.

Two years old:

Kess mother left him with Ryuu, the middle of the night, wearing nothing but ratty old jeans and a second hand t-shirt—both too small. No shoes, but with the cutest, most hopeful expression on his face….

God—Ryuu could still remember how it felt when he found out Kessuke was his, how it felt to hold the young boy in his arms that first night.

Four years old:

"Dada, can I have a Kumagoro too? I wanna Kumagoro." Kess pleaded looking longingly at the pink plushie in Ryuu's hands.

"Ha Hai! Yes, you can Kess-chan—Kumagoro'd love to play with you, na no da!" Ryuu smiled and handed the plushie to Kess, who beamed and hugged Kumagoro in a grip that rivaled Ryuu's.

The older man refrained from chewing his lip and staring wistfully at his pink plushie in his son's hands, and instead just continued smiling, beaming with Kessuke as he played.

God—Ryuu would never forget that smile on Kessuke's face, or how the boy looked with Kumagoro in his arms—half carrying and half dragging the plushie bunny.

Seven years old:

"Dad! Guess what Tohma-uncle-san and I did today?" A thin, hyper young boy ran through the front door and into Ryuu's arms. "We went to the museum and saw the cool lookin dinosaur bones and fossils and stuff…then we went to the zoo and saw all the animals…even a big old lion! It was cool! So cool!"

"Ha ha, I bet it was, one day I should go too and you can show me around, Kess-chan!"

"Really, Really?! Yea! Yeah! I wanna spend the day with you tomorrow! The two of us!"

"Ha, ha…."

'_God, why didn't I go with him that day or the next day? Why did I send him to Tohma's instead of spending time with him? I should've…I should've….'_

Ten years old:

A more mature Kessuke stood in front of Ryuu, breaking his father's heart by disregarding the pink plushie the man held out to him.

"I don't need to carry that thing around anymore—I'll look stupid carrying it around in school, all the kids will laugh."

"But Kess-chan, you used to love taking Kumagoro everywhere, you took him to school everyday last year. You'll make Kumagoro sad if you don't…."

"Oh stop it. It's a stuffed toy, it doesn't get sad—it's a thing, not a being. I'm not taking it to school."

Ryuu didn't know what broke his heart more—the words Kessuke said or the look of detest he gave the poor pink plushie.

'_Oh, Kessuke, why couldn't you stay young and carefree? I miss those days where you'd run into my arms regardless if I left you with Tohma the whole day—before you started hating me for the promises I failed to keep…'_

Fourteen years old:

A lanky teen glared at Ryuu, wild black hair falling over his cold blue eyes.

"I don't fuckin care, I'm not going to school—you never were serious yourself, mister-can't-even-write-hiragana-correctly."

"But Kess…."

"You're doing fine—and I already know more than you, so I should be fine too—at least _I_ know that stuffed animals can't hold conversations with people—" Kess leered at Kumagoro in Ryuu's arms as the older man cringed as though struck.

'_Kess, Kess….'_

"Kessuke…." Ryuu muttered and collapsed in Tohma's arms.

**A/N: End chapter one of part two version b, please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Generations: Part Two**

**Version B:**

**Chapter Two:**

One week later:

Ryuu sat on Kessuke old bed in their apartment, looking around the room, at each trinket that decorated the room, wistfully, expression downcast. Heavy shadows under his eyes from not sleeping, hair oily for refusing to take care of it, Ryuu made no sound, his focus on his memories of his son.

"Ryuu? Can I come in?" Tohma's tentative voice reached his ears, to which he shrugged and barely lifted his gaze to see the blond step into the room, silently shutting the door. "I've come to…."

"Why?" Ryuu mumbled and looked up at Tohma with tear-filled eyes. "Why did Kess die? Why couldn't the doctors save him? You can survive something like that, can't you? Why…?"

"Oh, Ryuu." Tohma walked up to the man and wrapped his arms around him—holding him close as the brown-haired man leaned his head onto the blond's chest. "The doctors did all they could…but Kess was already anemic before he…hurt himself….that…." Tohma felt tears well in his eyes as he remembered what the doctor told him about Kessuke after Ryuu had collapsed.

Kessuke hadn't loss a really dangerous amount of blood from slicing his wrist, but when combined with the blood loss from his bullet wound and the fact that he was already anemic from cutting, it was more dangerous than usual. Kessuke's weakened heart had given out while the doctors had been working on him—and they weren't able to revive him after that.

'_He was already anemic from cutting himself—god, if only I'd made sure he stopped doing that….'_ Tohma's thoughts pounded through his mind, plaguing him painfully. _'I should've gotten him help sooner…I should've gotten him away sooner….'_

"Tohma…." Ryuu wrapped his arms tightly around the blond, holding tightly to him. "Why…why did Kessuke have to do that? Everything was getting better—Taki's gone…did you tell him that?"

Tohma nodded, not trusting himself to speak—when he realized the cobalt eyed man couldn't see him nod, he mumbled: "Yes. I told him, Ryuu."

"Then why did he…? Why…?"

"I don't know." The blond held his friend closer to him, even as his mind a memory of Kessuke actively through his thoughts—

'_Kessuke in the nurse's at school shouting at him._

"_You have no fucking idea what that prick put me through…the beatings aren't the worst things he does, he…." Kessuke paling and turning away from him, then shouting at him to leave.'_

Tohma shuddered with anger at what those words implied—'the beatings aren't the worst things he does…' _'"Not the worst"? Kessuke, what did Aizawa do to you…did he…did he force…?'_

The N-G president felt his insides clench at the thought—that Aizawa raped Kessuke. But he couldn't decide who he was angrier at—Aizawa for raping Kess or himself for not realizing it; the teen's words had made the meaning clear—'the beatings aren't the worst…'

'_Kessuke….'_

**A/N: End chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Generations: Part Two**

**Version B**

**Chapter Three:**

Staring numbly at his bedroom wall, Shinichi felt numbness consume him—it'd been around four days since Kessuke's funeral, four days since he last seen the black haired teen—lying so still in that coffin….he shuddered, remembering the surreal feeling of that day. He'd just met the Kessuke two days before the teen's death—a death caused by the teen's own hand.

"Why…?" Shinichi felt another shudder pass through him, tears finally filling his eyes—tears shed thinking about what could've been if Kessuke lived…his friendship with the teen had been so brief he didn't have time to form any strong, unbreakable feelings for him. He guessed that was the only good thing about the timing of the death.

'_Kessuke…why did you? I can't even get mad at you…I hardly knew you…'_

Sigh.

'_That's what hurts the most…not knowing what could have been if you hadn't….'_

Shudder.

'_Why did you have to do that? I miss you…but I'm not sad…I didn't know you long enough to get sad…I just feel…empty? Numb? Like I missed out on something? Why did you have to kill yourself?' _

A knock on his bedroom door drew his attention.

"Shinichi? Can I come in?"

"I want to be alone a little while longer, Papa. Okay?"

"But you've been moping around all day." Sigh. "I guess so. Dinner will be ready in half an hour, your dad's cooking something special today."

"Okay, papa." He waited until he heard footsteps leaving from his door before turning to face his window. _'How strange to go on with normal life after someone dies…what would things be like if we knew Kess more? Probably be like how his father is….'_

'_How does losing a son feel? God, that must be horrible—Kess, why did you have to do it? Why?'_ Shinichi felt tears sliding down his cheeks just from wondering how his dad and papa would feel if something happened to him. "Why did you have to do that, Kess? Why?"

Another knock on his door distracted him.

"Yes?"

"Shinichi, you need to come out of your room. Moping about what happened isn't the answer." His dad's voice came through the closed door clearly, and his dad opened the door without waiting for Shinichi's permission.

"Dad…."

"Shinichi, you need to talk about it. Don't keep things bottled inside—that's what…." His dad sighed and took a seat on his bed, expression softening at the tears on Shinichi's face. "You did care about him, you only knew him for a few days but you cared about him. You can't keep silent about things."

Suddenly Shinichi held onto his dad and sobbed.

"Why did he have to do that? And why did it have to kill him? He was in the hospital, he…the doctors should've saved him."

"Shinichi…." His dad merely held him close as he cried, letting out all his frustration in tears and sobs.


End file.
